Naruto's Jenova Cells
by Tsukoyomi13
Summary: This is my adopted version of Steel Scale's Jenova: unsealed. I got the permission and people can check. Naruto finds out he is the descendant of Zack Fair and unseals his Jenova cells, Watch him become the first Ninja SOLDIER. Naruto FFVII crossover.
1. The Days of the Phoenix

**Tsuki**: HI EVERYONE. After about 3 months of being MIA I HAVE RETURNED!

**Kyuubi**: *sweatdrops* yea beside for the activity of Adopting this story and messing the ppl from the reviews that had no clue how to get a hold of you.

**Tsuki**: Correction: they couldn't find me.

**Kyuubi**: whatever. But yea you heard me, we have adopted this story

**Tsuki**: not much has changed to it yet, just reworking any spelling and I got rid of any incorrect information that I have looked up on Wikipedia and anything else that I decided to do different (like I said not that much.)

**Credit** for the idea of this story goes to (inset name here) Who I would like to thank for letting me adopt this story and allowing to do whatever I want. the original story is called Genova: unsealed.

**Disclaimer**: Neither Kyuubi or Tsuki owns Naruto or Any of the Final fantasy franchise, if so I would like to explore my newly found pairing such as VincentxNaruto which is similar to Itanaru and SephirothxNaruto again sort of like itanaru but in a different way

**Kyuubi**: Ok stop before you hurt yourself, you have already confused the readers

**Tsuki**: shut up…oh I will be updating the other stories soon 2 will have chapter continues the other may be put on hiatus. School has been very hard on me as well as my parents griping on my lazy ass about housework, I have to get ppl back on my Forum rpg, have about 5 other rpg's to post on as well as this and the mmorpg I found called perfect world (message me if you want to find me on it.) yea I have about so much time.

Chapter One: The Days of the Phoenix

Naruto stood in front of Jiraiya, standing on water at a stream outside of Konoha. "WOO HOO, I DID IT!" He hopped around on the water, until Jiraiya said. "Alright, gaki, now get back here, I have another technique to show you."

Naruto was so surprised he fell into the stream, Jiraiya sighed. "So anyways, this jutsu is called the 'Jenova un-sealing jutsu', a very deadly one, and if I'm wrong about whom your father was, then you'll be dead in the next few minutes."

"WHAT!?" Naruto yelled as he got out of the river, he ran up to Jiraiya after getting his clothes on. "But I'm too young to die!"

Jiraiya said. "Calm down now, I'll explain this jutsu for you."

Naruto sat down cross legged. "Ok, this jutsu was made by the fourth hokage's father, a man named Zack (hint, hint); he was a different kind of human, because he had cells from a strange creature named 'Jenova' that Was a calamity that fell from the sky and landed on the other side of the world, and started to destroy everything it saw."

Naruto was entranced by this story. "What next?"

Jiraiya continued. "This went on until a company named SHINRA caught it and used it to create an elite group called SOLDIER. They had mako injected in most of them, only Zack, and several others had true Jenova cells within them, they were used to kill anybody that tried to stop SHINRA from using up all the energy from what they called the 'Life stream'."

Jiraiya stopped for a breath. ". Until one, named Sephiroth, learned of his horrible creation, started to kill anything in his path, Zack and a human named Cloud Strife, along with many others fought against him, but soon SHINRA was pulled into the fight and Zack ended up killed, but a few years before that, he had an...Affair with a woman from the Elemental Countries named Izumi Uzumaki." He stopped Naruto from interrupting as he heard the word Uzumaki. "She had a child later, and went back across the sea when Sephiroth's betrayal to SHINRA became known." Pause for breath. "Cloud soon found out he had Jenova cells also, but still not being the SOLDIER he dreamed of being. After many battles, Sephiroth was defeated, but many SOLDIERs died."

"Two years later, three fighters who were remnants of that human devil, came to the rebuilt city of Midgar in search of Jenova's head for what the leader, Kadaj, called a 'reunion'. Soon the battle was taken to Midgar. They fought until Cloud was on the verge of winning, but Kadaj leaped from the building before Cloud could kill him, and held Jenova's head. Cloud saw this and tried to deal the last blow, but as his blade fell..."

(Flash back)

Cloud's blade came towards Kadaj's head, thinking that he succeeded and that Sephiroth would never come, but before it came in contact, there was a flash and he found his sword blocked.

A long sword formed in the hand of his new opponent, blocking the blade, the man looked up and instead of Kadaj, was the nightmare, Sephiroth. "It's good to see you, Cloud." He said as he looked up at him.

Cloud's eyes widened, Sephiroth pushed his blade back so Cloud was flipped over in mid air and slashed him in the back, he cried out in pain as he was sent flying all the way back up to where he had jumped from.

Cloud landed on his feet on the roof top section, he put one hand to his side, where the blade had almost completely cut through him, but had no time to recover, Sephiroth leaped up and landed like he was floating in water, on a slightly higher part of the roof.

"So your Geostigma is gone too?" Sephiroth asked. "That's too bad."

Cloud glared at him and demanded. "Sephiroth, what do you want?"

Sephiroth gave him the same mocking look and said. "The last thoughts of Geostigma death. Those remnants will join the life stream and circle the planet, choking it, corroding it." He stopped as he raised his hand to the sky. "What I want, Cloud, is to circle the darkness of the cosmos, with this planet as my vessel, just as my mother did long ago." He opened his hand and within seconds a dark vortex gathered above the SHINRA building, hundreds of dark tentacles reaching towards the ground.

"Then one day we will find a new planet, and on its soil, we will build a shining new future." Sephiroth continued.

Cloud asked. "What about this planet?"

Sephiroth chuckled. "Well, that's up to you." He went into a momentary stance, and then charged, Cloud ran to meet him and their blades clashed in a burst of energy.

(End flash back)

"They fought to the best of their abilities, and Cloud won, he defeated Sephiroth and as the dark clouds vanished, he saw Kadaj in Sephiroth's place.

(Flash back)

Kadaj was on his knees, gasping for breath, in the middle of the rain that appeared at the moment of Sephiroth's defeat, he looked up to see Cloud, sword in hand as his other five blades lay around the fight, he glared at Cloud, and with all his rage put into one final attack, he got up and rushed towards him, he swung once, but missed and stumbled, as he fell, Cloud caught him.

Kadaj looked up into the sky blankly. "Brother..."

A voice of a young woman filled the ears of the remnant; Cloud swore he could have heard a familiar voice also. "Mother...is that you...?"

A few seconds of what looked like silence to everybody watching from the Shera, he raised his hand to the sky and slowly, his body started to split into millions of green pieces of energy, soon Cloud could see nothing of the remnant, he got up and looked to the Shera, where he could see through the window everybody celebrating.

He smiled for once and stood there for a few seconds as the Shera came closer to the building, but the silence was shattered as a bullet came through his back and out the right side of his chest, he gasped and fell to his knees, behind him stood Yazoo and Loz, Yazoo holding his gun/sword. "We go...together."

He dropped his gun and Loz said in a struggling voice. "And together...we'll play..."

Cloud slowly got up, and spun around, a look of rage on his face, he let out a battle cry and ran towards them, his blade making sparks come from the ground as It scratched it, he leaped up and brought his sword down, but the two raised their materia powered arms and the two attacks met, creating an explosion.

(End flash back)

"After the fight, the children were cured of Geostigma, and the story of what happened in Midgar, has ended, now I'll tell you of Izumi Uzumaki..."

((Flash back))

Izumi was weeping into her hands, she had heard of Zack's death and was terrible, her son, Minato, was nearby, he was holding some shuriken, and a wooden post in front of him was filled where the organs of a human would have been.

He was sad about the news of his father's death, but he kept up with his ninja training, but as he took out some senbon and started throwing at another wooden post, a tear could be seen coming from his eye, nearby, Jiraiya sat in a tree, he sighed, he had known the young women, she had met him at the chunin exams when he and his team met hers in the forest of death.

He got up onto his feet and vanished in a puff of smoke.

--

(Five years later)

Jiraiya walked inside a class room and called out. "Team seven, please come with me."

A young blonde boy with blue eyes stood up, followed by a women with a dog no her shoulders and the marks on her face that clearly said she was an Inuzuka, followed by a young hyuuga boy with long raven hair and a softer expression then the other hyuuga in the room.

They went up to the roof and started to introduce themselves. "My name is Minato Namikaze, my hobbies are eating ramen, training, and finding out secrets about my father, I hate those stupid Uchihas because they think they are all great because of their sharingan eyes, my dream is to become the youngest hokage!"

The girl stood up. "My name is Inuzuka Tsume, I like dogs and Minato-san, I like to invent new jutsus for the Inuzuka clan to use, and also hate the Uchiha pricks, my dream is to be the head of my clan!"

The hyuuga stood up. "My name is Hyuuga Hizashi; I like my brother, the branch family of thee Hyuuga branch, and to make new techniques for the jyuuken. I hate the clan elders and the caged bird seal, my dream is to be freed from the caged bird seal and to help bring the two houses of thee Hyuuga together."

Jiraiya smiled. "From what I can tell you all are indeed true prodigies unlike the Uchiha who keep copying techniques, and now you all have your own goals, but to get there you must all be willing to work together, that is needed to make those dreams come true. Meet at training ground 7 tomorrow!"

(End flash back)

"After that I trained Minato until he reached the rank of Hokage, helped Inuzuka Tsume become head of her clan, but before I could help Hizashi complete his dream, he let himself be killed when those cowardly Kumo shinobi called for Hiashi's death for killing a kidnapper that tried taking Hinata, the heiress of her clan."

"Now tell me, what you have learned from those stories, and only things that include you or your family."

Naruto thought for a few moments. "Zack married Izumi Namikaze, which means minato got the Jenova cells, and if he's an Uzumaki, and the only one born the night of the Kyuubi attack was me, and the wife of the Hokage was said to have died that day, that means he's..." He fainted before he finished that.

Jiraiya sweat dropped and brought out a scroll and a bucket of ice cold water appeared from it, he dumped it on the boy, who leaped into the air and yelled. "THE YONDAIME HOKAGE IS MY DAD!!"

"Yep." Jiraiya said while he read a book like he was saying it was no big deal.

"And if he had the Jenova cells, and I'm his son, that means..." He fainted.

"Not again." Jiraiya said before he repeated what he did a few seconds ago.

"I HAVE JENOVA CELLS IN ME!!" Naruto yelled as he leaped into the air and grabbed onto a tree branch.

"Stop fainting and stop yelling already." Jiraiya said in annoyance.

Naruto asked. "But why haven't I felt any side effects from them?"

"Simple, Zack sealed the Jenova cells while your father was still unborn, so they didn't activate in you either."

Naruto asked while he was nearly on the verge of jumping one hundred feet into the air just after he fell back to the ground. "How do I unlock them though?!"

"I'll show you how, this technique is called the Blood line unsealing technique, the Jenova cells and mako were in the blood like any normal bloodline, so they technically were a bloodline."

"What are the seals?" Naruto asked as he started to shake like he just ate 1-million chocolate bars.

"The seals are Dog, Boar, Dragon, Snake, Dragon, Rat, Dog, Dragon, Tiger, Boar..." He trailed off as he went through at least 50 seals.

"Crap." Naruto said before he went through the first few hand seals, after nearly an hour, in which Jiraiya bought some pop corn and soda, he finally got it right, just as Jiraiya went to grab a sake bottle he dropped, Naruto exploded into silver light, sending the sannin flying nearly 500 yards away.

Naruto started to reshape under the silver light, but the first thing that changed was his eyes, one was now tinged green in the middle, the other was red, Jenova was unlocked.

--

Kyuubi frowned as a glowing figure appeared in front of his cage; it was a woman, wearing a dark blue kimono, had long silver, glowing mismatched eyes, and pale skin. "**Who are you?" **demanded the Fox.

Jenova smirked and replied. "I am Jenova, the calamity that fell from the sky years ago."

"**Jenova! How are you here!?" **Snarled the fox angrily

Jenova narrowed her eyes. "You, you were an ancient that transformed once my cells got a hold of you, aren't you?"

"**Just shut up and let the ningen have his stupid Jenova cells, ok?**" Kyuubi said quickly.

Jenova shrugged. "**Sure.**" A beam of light shot from her, and down several corridors, where Naruto stood, trying to find his way around the sewers. "WHAT THE-!?" It cut him off and sent him flying down the tunnel until he slid through the murky water. "EW!" He was able to yell and swear before he was surrounded by a white aura.

--

Jiraiya looked straight ahead as soon as the light cleared, revealing a different Naruto, he had long raven hair tied in a low pony tail with bangs going just low enough that they covered his whisker marks, which were even bigger, his face had no baby fat left, and his eyes were now like that of a hawk's, he wore black ninja sandals, black pants with a kunai holster on it, a blood red T shirt, and a black trench jacket that was connected at the middle of his solar plexus only, and on his back appeared a sword that had a blade longer then himself, 4 inches thick from the front to the back, and had the letter's 'Jenova's Legacy' on it.

Jiraiya smiled. "How do you feel?

Naruto turned to him. "Like the position of chunin is mine, no problem, believe it." He had actually said his catch phrase without yelling it, and instead said it in a calm voice that hardly even sounded like his own (Imagine a voice similar to Zack's but sounds younger).

Jiraiya smirked. "Very well, gaki, come back tomorrow for your next jutsu lesson, but first." He bit his hand and flashed through seals. "Summoning jutsu!" A large toad appeared in a cloud of smoke, its tongue unrolled, revealing a scroll, and a silver box, Jiraiya took them both and handed them to Naruto. "The box is yours to keep, but only sign the scroll with your blood, then give it back."

Naruto bit his thumb and signed the contract in his own blood; Jiraiya rolled it up and said. "Good, come back tomorrow, we still have a month of training left to go."

"What's in the box?" Naruto asked.

"In this box is the very last thing Zack gave to Izumi, powerful objects, called Materia, they look like gems, but in reality, they could summon beats strong enough to topple a demon, use the powers of the elements, and were even sued to make weapons, choose one now, and I'll tell you about it."

Naruto picked one up; it was like a pale sapphire.

"Ice materia, very good choice, to use it, try putting it into a weapon." Jiraiya said.

Naruto saw a slot in 'Jenova's Legacy', he put the sphere in and the weapon glowed bright blue for a moment, Naruto asked the sannin. "Now what?"

"Focus chakra into that sphere, and then it will come to you naturally, these crystals aren't like jutsu, they use spells as attacks." Jiraiya said as he vanished in a puff of smoke, Naruto sighed and looked at the blade, he raised it and yelled. "**Ice Storm!**" That part of the forest was never seen again.

--

(One night before the chunin exam)

He went up to his apartment room and looked inside to see two chunin trashing his apartment, he sighed and opened the door completely and charged inside, only two girly screams were heard from the apartment as the chunin were sent flying out of the apartment and down to the streets below, clutching their rears.

Naruto flopped down onto his bed and fell asleep, and woke up in a sewer again.

Kyuubi, in the form of a man the same age Jenova looked, with blood red hair and eyes, whisker marks, sharp canines, nine blood red furred tails behind him, and wearing a black haori with blood red cloak, and Jenova stood in front of him; both were yelling angrily at each other, neither was winning. "HEY STOP FIGHTING!" yelled Naruto, but the two all powerful being just ignored him.

Naruto imagined 2 cages floating above their heads and dropped it on them successfully stopping the argument. "_**NARUTO**_!" yelled said being

Naruto smiled. "In the flesh."

Jenova growled and said. "**Remind me why I gave you my cells and let you live.**"

"I am your only 'descendant' and you would cease to exist if I died before I had a child." he replied smartly.

"**When did you get smart enough to know a word like descendant?" **Asked the bijuu bewildered

"Enough arguing, I need you to help me with my training." Naruto got serious.

"Fine, just don't barge in on us ever again." Kyuubi said before surrounding Naruto in chakra. "**You should have access to Kyuubi's chakra, now here is several techniques you can use for tomorrow's match."** Jenova said before loading Naruto's mind with techniques, a scroll appeared so he could see information about them, since she only gave him hand seals and names.

Ice Flash: The user is replaced by an ice sculpture shaped like him, and appears wherever he wants within 100 yards.

Twilight Kunai: When the user throws a kunai, the kunai will glow as a sign the jutsu has worked, it increases the temperature around the kunai as it flies so it melts any normal metal there target uses to block it.

Ice Wall: forms a wall of ice around the user.

Ice Shard Blizzard: covers an area the user is in a blizzard filled with large shards of ice to attack multiple targets.

Naruto smirked and said. "Thanks, you can go back to your, um... activities." He left his mindscape and went back to the real world, to find he had 30 minutes before his match started! "AHH!" He ran for the door and ran outside and found Jiraiya who motioned him to get on, hopping on the toad. "Sarutobi doesn't know that you have transformed or grown so strong, so you'll need proof that you are Naruto!" He called over the rushing winds.

--

(At the chunin exams)

Hundreds of people were gathered inside a large stadium, nobles, ninja, samurai, and two kages in the booth at the top of the stadium, a jounin chewing on a senbon named Genma stood in front of most of the contestants, all were there, except for Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura was losing her mind. 'Where are those two!? If Naruto misses this I'll grind his face into the ground!'

A toad hopped into to the arena, Genma walked over to Jiraiya and asked. "Who's this kid?"

"This is my apprentice, Naruto Uzumaki!" The crowd gasped as the sannin shouted this out, Naruto got off the toad.

Jiraiya took the motor cycle to the stands and stopped beside Gai and Asuma, he scowled. "Kakashi is playing favorites?" They nodded. "Thought so."

Back on the ground, Temari was having a hard time not looking at Naruto, but she shook herself out of it. 'No, he's the enemy; he'll be dead by the end of the day anyways!'

The Sasuke fan club was also trying to resist Naruto's charm, and Hinata almost fainted at the sight of him, in the good way, then Genma yelled so the stadium could hear. "The Chunin exams begin now; the first match is Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuuga!"

The other contestants went up to the stands and the two contestants remaining faced each other, the jounin raised his hand. Then yelled before vanishing. "Hajime!"

Naruto drew his Jenova sword and rushed forward, he swung once, his blade glowing blue like the materia at the base of its blade, as it was brought down, Neji tried to block, but the kunai was sliced in half, he leaped back as it nearly cut him in half, he threw three shuriken at the swordsmen, which were easily blocked, and as he tried to draw two more kunai, Naruto appeared behind him. "Surprise!" He kicked Neji in the side, and sent him flying across the arena, amazing Ten-Ten and all the others who knew about the Hyuuga prodigy's skill in combat.

"Interesting." He said as he got up. "You're speed is even faster than Lee's, but you shall still not win with speed alone, fate has decreed that I shall win this match."

Naruto smirked and said as a plan formed. "Really, then why does it say I shall win?"

"What!? Fate says you will win, but it says I am to win, but if it says were both to win, then- OH FORGET IT! Why did I have to start using fate talk in every fight? Now it's being used to defeat me!"

The audience nearly fell down laughing, the so called genius had just made a fool of himself, and even Gadara started to snicker.

Naruto said. "Wow, that plan actually worked."

Neji froze, he looked up to see Naruto was gone, in his place was an ice sculpture, and behind him was the real one. "Oh, crap."

Naruto yelled. "**Ice Prison!**"

Neji saw ice appear from nowhere and start to form a dome around him, he growled and activated his Byakugan, he yelled as he started to spin. "Kaiten!" A dome of chakra broke the ice apart, and the Hyuuga was now sneering at the Uzumaki. "Nice try."

"But not good enough." Said a voice behind him, he turned to see three Narutos with their blades drawn, they smirked as they charged, He tried to counter their slashes with jyuuken strikes, but ended up only destroying one and was cut up all over his body.

"Face it, Neji, it's over, you lose, and your talk about fate is just something you use to hide something. What is it anyways?" Naruto asked as he walked over to the fallen Hyuuga.

"When I was four, Kumo sent several ninja to sign a peace treaty with this village, but during that night, the leader broke into the compound and tried to kidnap Hinata-sama, lord Hiashi caught the intruder and killed him before he could escape." Neji said as he slowly started to rise.

"Kumo was furious and didn't even have anything to say about the attempted abduction of Hinata-sama, and demanded that Lord Hiashi to be killed and given to Kumo, but to protect the main house, the council forced Hizashi, my father to be taken in Hiashi's place, since the caged bird seal would stop the Byakugan from being taken by Kumo." Neji said as a tear fell from his eyes, he took off his head band to reveal a green symbol burned into his flesh.

"**Kit, after this fight, talk to him, I have a way to take that seal away.**" Kyuubi said.

Naruto sighed and said. "Neji, if your think you have it so damn hard, look at what I was treated like, beaten, burned by torches, stabbed and refused service by stores and hospitals and with hardly any money, you still have your family, but I. Have. No. Family." As he finished this speech, his eyes turned red and where they were green turned black, he charged and elbowed Neji in the gut, he whispered. "Meet me after the fight, I have a way to remove that seal and put another so that the council can't put it back on." He backed up and let him fall.

Neji smiled as he fell. "Thank you..." He blacked out as he hit the ground, the medics took him out of the arena, and Naruto walked up to the waiting area, the crowd cheering, or those from Konoha and the main branch of the Hyuuga, besides some like Hiashi and Hanabí, and Hinata.

"The next match is Shino Aburame vs. Sabaku no Kankuro!" Genma called out.

Kankuro raised his hand. "I forfeit!"

The crowd booed. "Next, Sasuke Uchiha vs.-."

He was cut off as a jounin whispered something to him. "Were postponing this match and going onto Nara Shikamaru vs. Sabaku no Temari!"

Naruto had to push Shikamaru over the edge., literally, to get him to fight, he started to win, until he just gave up when he had Temari trapped in his Kagemane, he had too little chakra to finish her off, but the judges gave him positive marks.

Gaara teleported down to the arena in a vortex of sand, he said. "Where is the Uchiha!?"

As Genma was about to disqualify Sasuke, said Uchiha appeared in the arena with Kakashi, "YOU'RE LATE!" Everybody in the audience yelled at them. "Sorry, got lost along the-."

"ROAD OF LIFE!?" The audience finished, gaining a sweat drop from the contestants, judges, Genma, Kakashi, and Sasuke.

"Well anyways, you're up, Uchiha." Genma said as he and Kakashi vanished. "Hajime!"

Sasuke started using Tai-jutsu he copied off of Rock Lee to fight Gaara, who just blocked with sand, this went on until Sasuke used a new technique. "Chidori!" He yelled as he charged at the sphere Gaara was inside of, he pierced it, and after a few moments, a yell broke through the arena. "BLOOD!! MY BLOOD!!" Sasuke flinched and started up his Chidori to electrocute whatever was holding his arm, he broke free and leaped back to see a large tan arm with blue lines along it, and had a claw at the end come out of the sphere, it vanished inside, and the sphere opened up, to reveal a half Tanuki, half human Gaara, which roared and charged at the Uchiha, who charged another Chidori and stuck it into Gaara's chest, drawing blood, but he was sent flying into the wall, and fell unconscious.

"Winner, Sabaku no Gaara!" Genma said before Gaara charged at Sasuke, only to be met by Naruto's blade, he pushed Gaara back with one push of his arm, and sent him flying across the arena, "That's enough, Gaara, you have won, he has lost, so get up to the stands before I slice you in half!" Gaara grinned slightly and said. "I look forward to drinking your blood, Uzumaki." He returned to his normal form and went up to the stands; medics took Sasuke out of the arena.

--

The Kazekage grinned under his mask and said. "An interesting set of genin you have for this year's exam, a genius, a hyuuga prodigy, from what I've heard the Aburame is a prodigy of his clan too , an Uchiha, and that Uzumaki especially, Sarutobi."

The sandaime grinned and said. "He has advanced further than the others in my opinion, Lord Kazekage."

Orochimaru smirked beneath the guise of the Kazekage and thought. 'Maybe the Uzumaki is a better choice for a vessel.'

Shino and Temari fought next due to the fights being drawn by numbers again, ending in a tie, due to wind scythe wounds and chakra exhaustion, now only Naruto and Gaara were left to fight, the audience was getting excited now, these were the two fighters that had shown the greatest fights today, and they could only imagine what would happen this time.

"Hajime!" Genma vanished and the two fighters charged.

Rate and review please:

Chapter 2-

"_What do we do!? The gaki is getting killed out there!__" Kyuubi roared from his cage._

"_We have one choice, Kyuubi__."__Jenova said calmly from the other side of the room._

"_No way that is far too dangerous, we swore we would only use that when the kit is faced with somebody like-.__" Kyuubi was cut off._

"_Like my son__?"__Jenova snapped._

"_Still, we will have to find a new way to save Naruto.__"_

_Kyuubi said._

"_I think I have an idea__."__Jenova said while smiling and focused energy into the seal_.


	2. Silver and cold

Tsuki: wow to chapter redone in one day (well more for the 1st one but lack of time at school) but it's not like I'm actually thinking to write just redoing a few things here and there, the later chapter will need some heavy renovations too.

Kyuubi: Amazing you should have started a new chapter of your other ones.

Tsuki: heh I could but this was easier and it gives my readers time to read this as I start my other chapters.

Kyuubi: Lazy ass. Disclaimer: we don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy 7 but we do own this story thanks to Steel Scale: if so the world would have more yaoi.

Tsuki: and yes the chapters are names of songs of one of my favorite bands try and guess what it is all who are right get a free virtual prize of my choice.

Chapter 2:

Naruto drew his Jenova blade and charged, he stabbed and slashed at the sand that surrounded Gaara, but couldn't get through, he leaped back as spikes of sand tried to skewer him, he yelled. "**Ice!**" Hundreds of ice spikes appeared from mid-air and attacked the sand shield, almost breaking through.

Gaara eyes widened as one came through and cut his left cheek, his eyes widened and soon became tinged emerald green near the middle of his dull green eyes. "KILL!! KILL THE ONE WHO TOOK MY BLOOD!" A voice yelled from among the sand, it was completely different from Gaara's, but the sand shinobi knew what it was, the sand vanished revealing the Tanuki/Gaara, who's left arm swung towards him.

Naruto drew his sword and yelled. "Ice Wall Jutsu!" A large wall of ice appeared from the shards of ice scattered all around the arena, the sand broke through and sent Naruto flying.

"Not good!" Naruto said as the tentacle of sand started to break into smaller ones to wrap around him, he swung his sword once and broke free, he flipped backwards to avoid several more spikes of sand

Gaara roared and formed hand seals. "Sand Explosion!" The sand started to explode and sent pieces of and that formed into boulders at his opponent.

Naruto was sent flying back by the explosions, which was suddenly overrun by a silver light that revealed a cloud of smoke, and the smoke cleared to reveal a new Gaara, he had sand covering half of his body half his face was monstrous with one of his arms claw-like sand with blue lines similar to the one in Sasuke's match and a single sand tail, the circles beneath his eyes were more prominent.

"Come Uzumaki, show me the power you defeated the Hyuuga with, show it to me so I CAN DEVOUR IT!" He lunged forward, sand kicking up and following him as he went, Naruto raised his arm again and yelled. "**Ice!**" The spell sent hundreds of icicles at Gaara, and sent him flying into the arena wall, almost knocked out cold, but he got up and shot several bolts of sand at Naruto, four of them were blocked by Naruto's blade, but one hit his hand and sent the zanbatou flying, a second one sending it even further, Naruto turned to face Gaara and drew a kunai with an explosive tag wrapped around and threw it at the wave of sand approaching him, the note exploded and Naruto leaped into the air to avoid a second wave of sand, he drew two more kunai and deflected bolts of sand that were sent at him by the now out of control Gaara.

Naruto saw his sword sticking out of the arena wall and landed on the hilt, he pulled it out and launched himself off the wall, his blade glowed as dozens of bolts of sand hit him, Jenova knew what this was, a limit break.

Naruto's blade was surrounded with red and gold energy, he brought it down as Gaara raised a shield of sand, and resulted in an explosion.

--

Sasuke, who had just arrived at the stands from the medical area, and his arm covered in bandages, was beginning to become nosy about where Naruto got his power. 'How did the dobe get that power so quickly? Sakura was excited. 'Naruto is doing great! I thought he would never get this good!'

--

Kakashi turned to Jiraiya and demanded. "What did you teach this kid?"

Jiraiya turned and said in a voice that wasn't too kind. "A lot more then you did, Kakashi."

--

Orochimaru thought. 'If I invade now, I can capture all of my targets!' He gave the signal and a gen-jutsu went off, sending all but the shinobi into sleep, and out of their disguises, came sound and sand Nin, the ANBU left their hiding places and started to eliminate any of the attackers as they came out, the invaders had thought there would only be one squad of ANBU here, a few jounin, and a bunch of chunin and genin, but instead, dozens of ANBU and jounin came from hiding spots all over the arena.

The north gate was breached, three giant snakes had broken it down, and jounin there were attacking them and the hundreds of sound and sand Nin that poured through.

--

The smoke cleared, to reveal Naruto standing over Gaara, he turned to see the battle going on and when he turned back towards Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were taking him from the arena, Jiraiya said as he summoned a house sized frog in the middle of the arena floor and had it attack the invaders with its tongue. "Naruto, go after Gaara!" He nodded and took off, leaving several shadow clones to fight off some sand jounin that were attacking the feudal lords samurai escorts.

Sakura and Shikamaru got up also and threw a kunai each at a sand chunin, each hit its mark and the chunin went down, Sasuke formed hand seals and yelled. "Katon: Karyuuendan no jutsu!" A large fire dragon tore through the sound and sand jounin trying to leap in through the top of the arena.

--

The snakes were destroying every building they passed, until Naruto leaped up to one's head and swung his blade, red and gold energy surrounding him and the blade, as he brought it down on the snake, the energy surrounding the end of his blade shaped itself into a foxes head. A wave of fire and lightning passed through the snake's head and resulted in the large summon exploding, along with the two next to it. Naruto righted himself as he fell and slowed his fall and landed on a partly destroyed building, smirking, he went through seals after biting his thumb and summoned a medium sized frog to help him find Gaara. He hopped on it and it took off in the direction the sand siblings went

Sakura, Shikamaru, and Sasuke followed by ground, Pakkun, Kakashi's tracker dog summon leading them.

--

Naruto's summon frog landed in front of the Temari and Gaara, Gaara got up and formed seals again after punching Temari, sending her flying from the battle, "Playing Possum jutsu!" Before Naruto could stop him, he was soon faced with a 100 foot tall sand tanuki; his frog was crushed and vanished under a mountain of sand.

Naruto leaped back to avoid piles of sand, slashing some sand away, he leaped down and took off through the forest, trying to get some distance between him and Shukaku, slicing through some sand as he went. "**That's it!! You're going down!!**" The demon put one arm against his stomach, pushed, and a large ball of wind came from his mouth and sent Naruto flying as he finished the seals. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" He put so much chakra into it that he summoned two frogs, a large one in a blue gi, and had a katana at his side, and a frog the size of a cat that also wore a blue gi. "Hey, you have any candy?" the small one asked, Naruto sweat dropped and gave him some snacks he had in his pockets and it turned to see the Shukaku ranting in a very weird way. "Wow that demon has either gone crazy from eating too much sugar, or he was in a person related to..." He shuddered. "Might Gai." Naruto and the large frog sweat dropped, Naruto recognized the frog as Gamabunta. "Oh no, not you again, can't I get a frog that doesn't give me attitude when I summon him?"

Gamabunta grumbled and said as he looked at Shukaku. "Oh, just great, summon me to fight Shukaku eh? Baka." He sighed and said. "Well, I'm here, so I might as well fight him anyways." He drew his katana and charged. He sliced through Shukaku's right arm, losing his katana as he went. Shukaku swung his tail at the frog, and sent him and his summoner flying nearly a kilometer; they landed after sliding several hundred feet.

Naruto glared at Shukaku and raised his hand, new words kept coming to mind, he yelled. "**Blizzard!**" A more powerful version of the blizzard spell eh tried while training came from this and sand started to be frozen over and become useless, the trees and rivers started to freeze solid also, even Temari was forced to flee before she could become a human popsicle, and the genin sent after Gaara also had to change course to avoid being frozen solid.

Naruto stopped the spell and reached into his pocket, he brought out two kunai with materia in the holes at the bottom of the hilts, he had been experimenting with materia and had placed two fire materia crystals into the kunai, he yelled. "**Fire!**" He threw the kunai, which burst into fire, and hit Shukaku, he roared in pain as parts of his body started to turn into glass, the crystals appeared back in Naruto's hands, he put them away and yelled to Gamabunta. "Try and get me closer, I need to wake up the Suna-gaki!"

Gamabunta snapped back at him. "I know that! Keep your shirt on!" Several nearby fan girls groaned in disappointment, causing a mass sweat drop from nearby shinobi that watched the battle.

"Where did those fan girls come from? I thought they were all knocked out at the arena." Sasuke said.

"Beats me, they must be a writer's convenience." Sakura said.

"I wish you were just a writer's convenience, so I wouldn't have to deal with you." Sasuke muttered silently.

"A writer's convenience?" Pakkun asked. "This story is more messed up then Shukaku."

Said demon sneezed as Gamabunta tried to grab onto him, causing the toad to start fuming. "I knew you were weird, and a demon with no honor, but that was just low."

"Water style: Liquid Bullet!" Gamabunta yelled as he launched three spheres of water at the sand demon.

"Wind Style: Air Bullet!" Shukaku yelled as he hit himself in the stomach and a large ball of air came from his mouth and intercepted the water.

"This isn't working, kid! I can't hold onto that speed demon with these slippery little webs!" Gamabunta gestured to his hands.

"I'll handle that, just get above him!" Naruto yelled as he sliced through several bolts of sand that tried to attack him from behind.

"Ok then, hang on!" Gamabunta yelled as he leaped four hundred feet into the air and shot several dozen water bullets at Shukaku, who countered with air bullets.

Naruto leaped off the giant frog as he almost hit the ground and landed on Shukaku, he ran up the length of the demon's arm and sliced through tendrils of sand until he reached Gaara.

He raised his sword and yelled. "Let's see you try to survive this!" His sword was surrounded by black chakra and equally black wind, he swung downwards, preparing to end the battle.

He stopped suddenly, the world was frozen around him, he felt something burning right at his stomach, he slowly looked down and saw it, a spike of sand was sticking straight into his stomach, the demon within roaring in pain, red chakra rushing to heal the wound, black chakra forced the sand out, but the pain stayed even after the wound closed off. "Cheap s-s-shot." He said through blood coming out of his mouth.

He leaned on his sword for support as sand started to surround him, he felt his limbs being crushed as he tried to get up, and as his bones started to crack, the two spirits within him were in a swift conversation.

--

"**What do we do!? The gaki is getting killed out there!**" Kyuubi roared from his cage.

"**We have one choice, Kyuubi."**Jenova said calmly from the other side of the room.

"**No way that is far too dangerous, we swore we would only use that when the kit is faced with somebody like-.**" Kyuubi was cut off.

"**Like my son?"**Jenova snapped.

"**Still, we will have to find a new way to save Naruto.**"

Kyuubi said.

"**I think I have an idea."**Jenova said while smiling and focused energy into the seal.

--

Naruto's seal started to glow bright white, his blade glowed again, black wind surrounding it, he slowly broke through the sand and raised the blade, he took one step forward and brought the sword down on Gaara, his sand armor mostly protecting him, the two powerful blade against the perfect shield.

Naruto was about to run out of energy again, but suddenly his blade vanished into millions of silver lights, and Gaara's sand shield broke, the Shukaku started to roar. "**No!! I just got out!! And I still haven't gotten a chance to see The Scorpion King Movie...!**" He vanished as he yelled the last part, which made the shinobi that watched the fight sweat drop hard enough that they fell out of the trees they were in.

The two fighters fell as the sand vanished, Naruto used the last of his energy to right himself in mid air and landed on his feet on a tree branch just as the genin arrived and Gamabunta vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto yelled down to where Gaara and his siblings were. "Get out of here! Before I decide not to let you go!" His sword reappeared in his hand as if to help make a point, the still conscious siblings nodded quickly and vanished in tornadoes of sand along with Gaara.

Naruto turned to the team. "Let's head back." He took one step forward and immediately fell forward, unconscious

Sakura sighed and put the genin on her shoulder, the team took off towards Konoha.

--

Several sound Nin ran down a street, chasing a few Konoha chunin. As the leader was about to throw a kunai, a large dog leaped down from the roof of a building next to the group and bit the sound nin's head off. Two Inuzukas and another dog joined in.

Four sand jounin leaped onto a roof and ran forward to attack a wounded ANBU member that was healing a kunai wound, but before they reached him, Akamichi Chouza landed on the street below and formed seals. "Expansion Jutsu!" He grew 50 feet and with one swing of his fist, sent all four sand Nin flying off the roof.

Two sand nin landed on a roof and faced Nara Shukaku, he simply muttered something about 'troublesome sand nins' and formed a one handed seal. "Kagemane no jutsu!" They were both caught in the jutsu, he formed another seal. "Shadow Strangle Jutsu!" Two hands made of shadows came from the base of the shadows that caught the Nin and strangled them to death.

Inoichi Yamanaka stood in front of two sound Nin, he formed a one handed seal. "Mind Crush Jutsu!" The nin on the left froze for a second before he turned and stabbed his partner in the skull, then stabbed himself in the heart.

Hiashi stood in the middle of a small training ground, nearly thirty sand nin surrounded him, as they charged, he started to spin. "Kaiten!" An orb of chakra formed around him and grew rapidly as he pun, it sent all of the shinobi flying fifty feet, he stopped spinning and admired his handy work.

Three sand nin and a sound jounin ran down a street, they were searching for villagers to kill, but their search was stopped when a horde of shuriken and kunai came down, the sound jounin blocked them all, but the three sand nin were not so lucky, he looked up to see four ANBU standing on a roof above the street.

The leader, an ANBU wearing a cat mask, drew another kunai and vanished; the sound nin looked around for her, and found her just before her kunai connected with his throat.

--

Multiple sand nin leaped to the outside of the wall surrounding Konoha, the sound nin yelled for them to sta7y and fight, but gave up on trying to keep them as more leaf nin arrived and engaged the remaining sound nin.

--

Sasuke threw a kunai at a passing sand nin, it hit the jounin in the throat and he fell, three more sand nin appeared, kunai drawn, only to be caught by Shikamaru's Kagemane, and by Sasuke's Karyuuendan jutsu.

The genin relaxed for a moment, but the silence was shattered as one of the surviving snake summons burst through a nearby building, sending several nearby leaf nin flying, it swallowed a leaf chunin whole and turned its attention to the genin team.

It seemed to dawn a sadistic smirk and lunged at them, but as its mouth closed around the team, Naruto started to glow with red and gold energy, his eyes opened and his blade was in hand within less than a second, the energy surrounding his sword formed into a fox head again and he raised the glowing sword, he swung vertically and a wave of fire and lightning passed along the snake's body, it blew up and the team was showered with blood. Sakura fainted at the sight, Sasuke and Shikamaru glared at Naruto as the energy faded.

'**Kid, what you have just done for the third time today is what people from the other side of the world called a 'limit break'.**' Jenova explained.

'Limit break?' Naruto questioned her.

'**It is like the eight chakra gates, but this will be unlocked when large amounts of damage are taken by the user. You have unlocked the first one, and before you make up some dumb name for it like 'The blast that hurts like hell', we'll just call it 'Kitsune Strike.'**'

Naruto looked down at his blade and smirked. "Should I take Sakura to the hospital? If I take her you two can stay here and fight more snakes." As he said the word 'snakes' they both panicked and said at the same time. "We'll take her!" And with speed that made Rock Lee and Might Guy look like turtles on land, they took off down the street and vanished.

Naruto chuckled. "I can't believe that worked." He took off down the street towards the stadium.

-

Rate and review please


End file.
